Agni's betrothed
Agni's betrothed is an ancient human who became betrothed—a binding of souls, essentially married—to Agni, God of Fire, near the beginning of the universe. She became the last of her people when the gods annihilated her race, with her betrothal to Agni preventing her from meeting the fate of her people. Ancient humans reincarnated after death, yet retained the memories of all their past lives. Agni's betrothed continued to reincarnate as a modern human after her race was eliminated. Her current life is that of Brilith Ruin, Priestess of Fire. Since she has had many lives and many different names, she is most often referred to as Agni's betrothed in all her lives before becoming Brilith. She is occasionally referred to as Agni's woman. Known past lives Agni's betrothed had multiple lives between the time she first met Agni until the destruction of the ancient humans. She also had multiple lives since the destruction of the ancient humans. In fact, she was killed by Gandharva twelve times, but those lives were ones in which she did not encounter Agni. * 200 million years ago, she lived on planet Halmut when Gandharva forced every human on the planet into the oceans and then froze them over. * In the year D0, about a thousand years ago, she lived on planet Gresvan, the thirteenth planet where she lived that was destroyed by Gandharva, but this was a life where she met Agni and so Gandharva spared her, unaware that he already killed her twelve times. In Currygom's afterword for Episode 3-37, she briefly describes these three lives, pictured on the right: * a quarter fighter * a pure-blood slave * a pure-blood magician with double-wind attributes. Currygom adds that two of the planets where these lives lived no longer exist, and the third is now uninhabitable. It is unknown if Gandharva was responsible for any of them. Curses of the gods After her death during the destruction of the ancient humans, Yama, God of Death, refused to annihilate her soul with the others. The gods worried that this soul would hold a grudge against the gods each time she recovered her memories, and could gain power like she did before. Indra announced that they could prevent her from acquiring enough power to take revenge by placing many curses upon her soul. These curses include: * She will die young. * She will outlive her parents and siblings. * She will outlive her children. * She will never have a true friend. * Any partner she has will doubt her faithfulness. * She will be abused by her parents. * Everything she attempts will fail. * She will never achieve her potential. * She will live a lonely life of pain and suffering. The gods close to Agni—Surya, Ushas, Ratri, Vayu, and Yama—noted that the tens of thousands of curses were not absolute, but even if only a few took effect, Agni's betrothed would still live a miserable life. They decided to counter some of the curses with blessings, though Vayu admitted that the odds were low that their wishes would affect any of her lives. Yama's blessing was for her to be fortunate enough to encounter Agni. References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans